


No Air

by Evilsforreals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsforreals/pseuds/Evilsforreals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wakes up after the headquarters is cleared of Titans, to find Bert waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a little prompt-asking on tumblr, and asked for more obscure pairings to write some one-shorts for. This is for lemonmermaid!

Marco slowly came to; his mind a blur of screams and blades. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around to find himself in one of the infirmary rooms of the HQ. It was night,  as moonlight streamed through the window, blanketing the room in shadows and silver.

_Why would I be in here, it’s infested with Titans,_ Marco thought to himself, struggling to piece together his memories. And then he saw it, the flash of gunfire from his rifle blinding the eyes of the Titans. The seven top cadets swooping down from the ceiling, their blades dancing in swirling arcs of death. The moment of silence, as the entire group tensed, waiting for a surprise Titan to burst out from behind the stacks of 3DM gear. And then the rush of relief of the plans success, and then nothing. Marco rubbed his head, and felt a noticeable bandage wrapped around the side of his skull. He made a slight sound of pain, withdrawing his hand.

There was a slight rustle from the corner. Marco looked up, and started when he realized there was a figure propped up against the wall, hunched over and sound asleep. His head was down, so Marco couldn’t see his face, but Marco could instantly tell from the grandiose position of his legs and arms. It was Bertholdt, a tangled mess of limbs, softly snoring.

Marco could feel his heart melting in his chest. He didn’t know how he ended up unconscious, but Bertholdt was here, sleeping on the hard floor waiting for _him._ Marco tentatively raised his legs, and slipped out from underneath the covers. He shivered, as the cold night air nipped at his bare chest. Slowly, he made his way across the room, and knelt by the slumbering giant, slowly stroking his hair. _“Bert,”_ Marco whispered softly, “ _Bert, it’s me.”_

With a slight groan, Bertholdt’s head slowly rose, his eyes unfocused and red. With a grunt, he began to disentangle his arms and legs from their complex knot, as he stared dumbly at Marco. “M..Marco?” He yawned widely.

“Marco!” Bert suddenly snapped awake, surging forward, and catching Marco in a bone-crushing hug. Marco gasped, as the air shot out of his lungs, and he began to squirm against Bert’s grip for air.

“I was so worried, when you fainted and fell of the lift; I didn’t know what would happen…I’m just so glad you’re safe!” Bert continued to squeeze, taking Marco’s frantic movements as an awkward reciprocation of his feelings.

“ _Ber…Bert I can’t breathe…”_

It took a moment for Marco’s whispered words to click in Bertholdt’s head. He quickly let go in a panic, dropping Marco to the floor with an unceremonious thud. “Oh! Oh god I’m sorry! I just got carried away, I-“

“It’s fine,” Marco wheezed, smiling despite himself. Even if it hurt, he could feel the raw emotion and love in that hug, and wished he could return it ten-fold.  Bertholdt hesitantly offered a hand to him, pulling him to his feet. “I’m glad you’re safe. How long have I been out?”

“A few hours,” Bertholdt said, as he half-carried Marco back towards the infirmary bed. “They drafted me to keep watch on you. But they sealed the hole! We won!”

_We…won?_ Marco stared incredulously at the tall boy. “How did we-“

“It’s Eren,” he murmured as he tucked the covers back over Marco. “He’s a Titan.”

“A **_WHAT_** _??”_ The blankets went flying as Marco shot back up.

Bertholdt chuckled at the shocked look on Marco’s face, and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Yeah, apparently he can turn into a semi-intelligent Titan that takes orders, and he plugged the hole in the wall.”

Marco kept staring, trying to comprehend what Bertholdt was saying. He carelessly rubbed his head again, and yelped as he brushed the injured spot again. Bertholdt leaned forward, worry etched on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just hit it by accident,” Marco muttered, feeling his face flush. Everyone else had fought so valiantly, and he had fallen off a lift.

“Do you need to rest? I can go if you need to-“

Marco shook his head, and Bert fell silent, save for attempting to stifle another yawn; he really did look exhausted.

“Do…do you want to…sleep here tonight?”

The taller boy rubbed his dark hair in mild confusion. “Well yeah, I was going to just be in the corner.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Marco said, forcing the nerves in his chest to calm, looking directly into Bertholdt’s eyes. “Will you…sleep here?” He patted the bed to indicate.

Bertholdt stared at him for a moment, before it registered, and his eyes widened in surprise. They stared at one another intently; even in the silvery glow of the moonlight, Marco could see Bertholdt’s face growing red. “Oh! Y-Yeah!”

The tall boy quickly kicked off his boots, letting them fall with a loud _thunk_ to the ground. Marco leaned forward, and began to unhook the 3DM straps from the back. At his touch, he could feel the other boy briefly tensing his back, before welcoming the light brushes of Marco’s fingertips as they worked. Marco couldn’t help but relish the slight touches, when he could feel the strength and tone of Bertholdt’s skin. A few minutes later, the straps had joined the shoes in a jumbled mess on the floor.

Feeling suddenly brazen, Marco reached down to grab the end of Bertholdt’s shirt, pulling it up towards his head, discarding it on top of the boots. He reached out again, and stretched his arm through Bertholdt’s armpit, until he was caressing his wide chest.

Bertholdt squirmed at the touch. “Marco…” he moaned softly, as Marco’s hand glided over the tight skin and muscle. “Marco don’t stop, please.”

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle. He brought his second hand down to where Bertholdt was faintly attempting to unbutton his pants, but was suddenly having difficulty concentrating. As Marco’s left hand continued to gently move across the front of Bertholdt’s body, his right hand began to coax Bertholdt’s pants. After a few moments, the button gave way, and Bertholdt quickly yanked them off.

Marco felt a slight moment of light-headedness, but after a moment the feeling faded, and he was back in the moment, listening to Bertholdt’s surprisingly petite moans. Slowly, his right hand descended, until it was pushing underneath the other boy’s boxers. He slowly began to creep under the fabric, elated at the panicked whimpering that Bertholdt was emitting. “Do you want more Bert?”

“Please Marco…”

Marco grinned, and finally let his hand enter the confines of the boxers, massaging the growing mass with his hand. Bertholdt was breathing heavily, his hands flailing on the bed. An idea suddenly entered Marco’s head, as he remembered the bone-crushing hug from Bertholdt earlier. Slowly, he began to move his left hand, so it began to encircle Bertholdt’s neck. The boy seemed oblivious, as he began to pant heavily.

With a sudden motion, Marco tightened his grip on Bertholdt’s neck, while simultaneously beginning to thrust the shaft of Bertholdt’s member. Bertholdt gasped in surprise, but it caught in his throat, at the pressure on his throat. He gurgled faintly, his arms beginning to rise to pull his neck free. In another fluid motion, Marco brought his legs around Bertholdt’s sides, pinning both of his arms in place. The fingers danced on the sheets, but were unable to rise to the throat. “ _M…Marco?”_ Bertholdt gasped.

“Shhhhhh, trust me, it’ll feel good,” Marco whispered in his ear, while adding more pressure to the choke hold. He could feel the bigger male tensing against him, fighting him. But he could also feel Bertholdt’s cock hardening, and precum dribbling down his hand; the onset of auto-erotic asphyxiation.

Bertholdt was gurgling now, his body moving erratically in an attempt to get oxygen. But Marco knew he needed a few moments more, and continued to squeeze on his wind-pipe. He redoubled his efforts in Bertholdt’s loins, thrusting and pumping the erection. Bertholdt’s head suddenly dropped forward, his arms falling to hang listlessly. At this, Marco gave a final thrust, and released the hold on Bertholdt’s neck.

As Bertholdt suddenly reared up and gasped a lungful of air, he came; spattering the bed and floor with such a forceful jet, that a small creamy blob flew across the room to hit the window. Marco withdrew his drenched hand, as Bertholdt collapsed onto Marco’s chest, his breath coming in short desperate pants. Marco eyed the milky concoction on his hand, as he caressed Bertholdt with the other hand. “How was that?”

Bertholdt looked up, his eyes wide, a shaky smile playing on his lips. He raised his head, and gently kissed Marco on the lips.


End file.
